How It All Began
by Tomlinsonandcarrots
Summary: Ally and Kammy moved to their dream city after graduating high school. They moved to London, England and bought out 1/6 of a mansion. There are 5 other owners that refuse to let their identity out.. This is their story on how it all began.
1. Chapter 1

"We're here!" I exclaimed. Stepping off the plane into the tunnel that connected us to the airport. The smell of London air was so overwhelming. Kammy stepped into the tunnel next to me. "This is so amazing. I'm so excited to be able to be in our dream town! Together! AHHH. Our house better be as amazing as it says." she said.

We had been looking for a house to live in. It took us a while but we finally found our dream house. It was like a mansion with a vineyard and a horses stable. It was in the countryside of London. Absolutely gorgeous. The owners (yes I said ownerS) were looking for people to rent part of the house too. We both fell in love with it as soon as we saw where it was located and how it looked. We had contacted the owners but someone else answered for them. We had rented 1/6 of the house. Apparently there were 5 other people living in the house. They wouldn't tell us for some reason, but said we would meet them when we got there.

We grabbed our luggage and walked over to the waiting place to picked up. The owners of the house sent us their driver to come get us, since it was such a remote location. We saw a man in a black suite that fitted him and a sign that said Ally and Kammy on it.

"I suppose that's us!" i said.

"Yeah, i'm pretty excited to meet the other owners. They wouldn't even tell us if they were girls. I hope their girls cause we'd get on so good!" she exclaimed.

She had a point there, I also did wish that these other people in the house were girls because that would be weird if they were boys, if they were, we'd just have to deal since we already paid full for our portion.

We walked over to the man in the suit and said that we were there for him. He simply nodded and told us to follow him. He walked around the corner to a long black limo. What a surprise that was. I looked over to Kammy and she just looked at me and shrugged her shoulders. We reached the car and he opened the door for us and put our suitcases in the back of the car. He introduced himself as Eddie. He also told us that the ride to the house would take about 45 minutes to an hour to get there. We sat up near the front so we could chat with Eddie on the way there.

He was quite the character. Very funny and turns out he turned 23 and was gay. He was super funny.

We turned onto a dirt road that looked like it stretched forever. We drove down it for a little while until we came to a gate that was tall and had two huge doors at the front. He stopped before the gate and pressed some numbers into the keypad that was on the wall next to it and the doors opened in front of us and we set off down a little bit longer. We went by some portion of the vineyard and we finally came up close to be able to see the house in view.

It was gorgeous. The house was made out of bricks and had a huge driveway and was beautiful. The house was a mansion. Definitely not an understatement. It was beautiful.

The limo stopped outside the main doors and Eddie got out and walked over to our doors. He opened it and I went first out. Kammy was right behind me and we both stood there in awe as we looked at the house. It was absolutely massive. Eddie stood there and laughed at us. "What are you laughing at?" I said to him. "Your faces are absolutely priceless. Now lets get your bags and show you around. Sound good?" He said back at us. We both nodded simultaneously.

Kammy and I walked into the large house with our luggage behind us. Eddie motioned for us to follow him and we did. He led us over into the left wing of the house. He pointed out which room was mine and which room was Kammys. We both ran into them and threw our luggage into our new rooms. I took a couple minutes and look around. My room had a massive walk in closet with a large bathroom.

It had a massive shower and a whirlpool tub. It was beautiful. Tiled floors and brown walls. I walked back out into my room. My bed was a large one. King, and had a brown comforter with it. It had purple pillows at the base. there was a white desk on the opposite side of the room. There wasn't much furniture in it but there was a TV on the wall across from my bed.

I left my room and walked into Kammys room. She was laying on her bed with her face down into the bed and limbs spread out like she was doing a reverse snow angel. I started laughing at her and she shot me a glare telling me to shut up.

I sat down on her bed and we both just started smiling and laughing. Eddie appeared a few minutes later looking confused as we were sitting there just laughing. He looked at us for a second and then once again motioned for us to follow him.

We both got up and walked behind Eddie. He explained to us that he was going to bring us to the owners of the house so we could get to know each other better. We went to the front of the house again and down stairs that led down to the basement. The basement was like a football field.

We walked through a couple halls and he showed us into a room and told us to sit tight for a little bit while he went to go get them. We were put into a entertainment room with a massive flat screen tv and all sorts of game counsels. Kammy and I were huge gamers especially with soccer. Her and I were soccer stars at our old school. We saw that they had an X-box kinect that was still plugged in. I walked over to the tv and turned it on. The screen lit up and the xbox came to life. Turns out there was a soccer game on right then.

We looked at each other and had an evil smirk come onto our faces. She hopped up off the couch and stood right beside me. "Are you thinking what i'm thinking?" I said to her. She nodded her head yes and we both went to play the soccer game. We had been playing for a good five minutes when we finally went to sit down on the couch for a breather. I shut my eyes and leaned my head against the back of the couch and slumped over. Kammy started wiggling my leg.

I tried pushing her off but it just kept going faster. I opened my eyes up to see what she was looking at. In front of us were 5 insanely hot boys. They introduced themselves as the owners of the house. Kammy and I just looked at each other and laughed. They told us their names, Liam the one with a hot body, Niall the irish one with adorable blue eyes, Harry the one with curly hair and a crooked smile, Zayn the one with the sexiest pout i've ever seen, and lastly Louis who was dressed up like a sailor.

"You guys are mad at football..even though it was just a game." Louis said. "Well we are soccer stars back in good ole L.A." I replied. they all looked at Kammy and then looked at each other and just smiled. They all looked at us and said, "We're pretty good at football, wanna play a game? To see who is better?" Liam said.

We told them that we would meet them in the backyard as soon as we changed. We ran back to our room and changed into our shorts and a tshirt. We walked out at the same time as we both pulled our hair into a high but messy ponytail. We raced to the back yard. When we got there they were all in shorts and…shirtless…

Needless to say we were ready to have a good time.


	2. Chapter 2

Kammy and I looked at each other. We both smiled and nodded our heads. We raced each other out to where all the over boys were. We had an odd number to have even teams. We all decided that one person would sit out of the game and be ref. Reffing was something that I load to do, but I would rather play the game. Zayn offered to be the ref. Kammy and I were teamed up with Liam while we were against Harry, Louis, and Niall. Kammy was our main goalie back in L.A. so we decided on letting her maintain her position.

Liam was running down the backyard towards Niall who was in the mesh soccer nets that the boys had. Harry was closing in on him. Liam and I exchanged a few looks and he passed the ball to me. Louis was behind us, apparently he was the slowest of everybody and was having a hard time catching up. Liam was behind me with Harry hot on his heels. I took the ball and sprinted down to where Niall was standing. He was only standing a few feet in front of me.

I decided to do a trick shot. This was my area of specialty. I faked kicking the ball by kicking it to the goal post causing it to come back to me. It made Niall go towards where the ball was going to hit the post. He failed to notice that it hit it and come back to me. I reacted very quickly and hopped off the ground almost like I was lying down but in the air, I brought my left foot down and swiftly kicked the ball with my right. It flung back into the opposite side of the net.

Liam came and picked me up from behind spinning me around. We had won the game. I looked over at Niall, who looked dumbstruck. I turned my attention to Harry, Zayn, and Louis. Their mouths had dropped. I shrugged it off and starting celebrating with Liam. We both looked at each other. He smiled at me, and I smiled back. His brown eye's were captivating. They were absolutely gorgeous. I couldn't stop smiling.

I wiggled out of his grasp and ran down to the opposite end of the yard to where Kammy was waiting. She opened her arms and starting screaming, "ALLY! I HAVEN'T SEEN YOU DO THAT SINCE LIKE JUNIOR YEAR! You barely had that down back then, Have you been practicing it without me? Cause damn girl that was fucking awesome!" she exclaimed.

We hugged and jumped around with each other for a little while until we decided that our celebration rang on a little too long. Her and I walked back down to the other end where all the boys were huddled together. They were laughing at something. Zayn was looking at me, I hadn't realized that I was staring at them until he winked at me.

Kammy nudged my side and snapped in front of my face. "Ally! You're practically drooling over Zayn, I know you're staring at him cause he's staring right back!" she snapped.

We got over to the boys and said that we were going inside to freshen up. Zayn kept glancing at me when we left, I would know because I kept looking at him.

I pulled on my favorite black skinny jeans and a nude blouse. I braided my hair into a side mermaid braid. I pulled on a nude colored scarf and my favorite nude pumps. I finished my look off with some lipgloss and mascara with eyeliner. I pulled my phone out of my purse and texted Kam. She replied within a minute.

Hey, are you done getting ready yet? I kinda wanted to explore the whole house, just not by myself :) xx -Ally

Yeah, i'm done getting ready.. I would love to, but why don't you ask Zayn or Liam? ;) xx -Kam

Shut up you, :) You're coming with me whether you like it or not. Meet at the front of the house in 5? xx -Ally

Fine, fine. I'll see you then darling :) xx -Kam

I walked out of my room and walked down the hallway to the front of the house. There were some couches in between the two staircases that went upwards. and downwards. I plopped down into one of them and mindlessly played with the hem of my scarf.

Not minutes later I heard Kammy's heels clicking on the floor. I looked over to where I had entered and she stood wearing a very casual but dressed up look. Her and I looked pretty good for just parading down the hallway. She was wearing the same exact pair of black skinny jeans as me but pairing it with a coral colored jumper. Her heels were a matching coral peep toe platform and had her hair in a fish tail braid down her back. She looked stunning in such simple clothes but so elegant in a way.

I got up off the sofa and we both just aimlessly wandered around. We first wandered on the main floor. We found two kitchens. One a lot bigger than the other one. The smaller one had a stainless steel fridge and microwave. The bigger kitchen had all of the main appliances. All stainless steel as well. The fridge was almost twice as big as the other one.

The main floor also had our bedrooms and a couple bathrooms but that was mainly it.

We wandered down the steps into the basement and went further exploring. We found the entertainment room once again. There was also a in house theatre that could seat up to looked like 50 people. There were also two more bathrooms down there and a patio that led to the back yard. We went down further and found the laundry room and another small door that led outside to the hidden pool that we didn't know that they had.

We went back up the stairs and onto the floor above the main one. This one had two bedrooms on the floor and another entertainment room. There was a room that wasn't being occupied by anything. There were a couple bathrooms on the floor.

We went up one more floor and found three bedrooms on this floor. There was four bathrooms on the floor along with a recording studio and another room just for their instruments. We walked further down the hallway on the right and found a door at the end of the corridor.

We looked at each other and smiled. Both of us plunging at the door knob. I reached it first and turned it slowly. Neither of us had any clue what would be on the other side. What was on the other side was a complete surprise. We stepped foot into the room and gasped


	3. Chapter 3

Ally's POV:

We stepped into the room and found ourselves in shock. This wasn't just any room. It had a staircase on the back of the room. There was nothing else in the room besides that one staircase.

We hadn't seen the boys at all since the game and we were wondering where they were. Kam and I looked at each other. We both knew what we were gonna do next. We walked over to the staircase after shutting the door quietly behind us. I took my heels off and she copied my movement. I stepped on the padded winding staircase and slowly made my way up.

I stopped in my tracks when i saw a door at the top of it and light streaming through it. It was dark out now, so either somebody was up there or it was vacant with a light on. Who know's what was going on up there. Then I heard voices.

I looked at Kam and she had a worried look at me. We continued up the stairs until we could faintly make out the voices.

"What do you guy's think about Kammy and Ally? Are they alright to leave here without us?" one of the voices said.

"Well, they seem to be clueless on who we actually are, so I suppose we could leave them here.." another voice said.

"I think we need to tell them who we actually are. It's not really fair to them if we keep it a secret." chimed in another one.

"It sure is nice knowing girls who we meet that generally don't know who we are or what we do. They just seem interested on us, and not what we do."

After that the voices had quieted down. I looked over at Kam and she just shrugged her shoulders. Not moments later, we heard footsteps approach the door. I saw the knob slowly turning. I turned back to Kam and silently told her to book it. We made it down the steps as quietly as we could. Thank the lord for having the steps padded and windy. Kam and I hid behind the steps closest to the wall as soon as we hit the carpeted floor. We tried to calm our breathing quickly before we heard them approach.

We stood there for a good five minutes after they left the room locking it behind them. Obviously it was the guys who were in there. We got up from our sitting positions and made our way to the door. I unlocked the knob and turned it slowly and peered my head out the door. Coast was clear. Before we left, we made sure to twist the lock once again. We put our heels back on and were walking down to the stair case. I was behind Kammy. We had passed one of the rooms and the doors were all shut.

We were getting to the end of the hall where the staircase was. Kammy was still in the lead while I was following behind her. All of a sudden one of the bedroom doors opened and strong arms grabbed my waist and pulled me into the room. The room was dark and whoever had grabbed me slammed the door shut and locked it.

Kammy was pounding on the door telling whoever it was to open up. After a while she gave up and just walked away. She must've known it was one of the boys' room. The person was still holding onto me, quite strongly might I add. He chucked behind me. He let go of me and walked somewhere. He came back almost instantly and put something over my eyes making sure I don't see. He walked away again and went over to the light switch and turned the lights on. I only knew that because I could see from under the blindfold.

The person grabbed my arms and made me start walking. I was put down on something comfy. Felt like a couch or a bed. The person was now standing in front of me and I could feel them looking at me. Their hands went to the back of my head and untied the blindfold.

I chuckled lightly as I saw the person in front of me. I should have known by the strong arms that grabbed me so swiftly. Liam. He was looking down on me and just starting laughing. I joined in with him and just started laughing. We both just sat there laughing for a good couple minutes.

I sat up and just looked at him. He had ended up joining me on his bed because he was laughing so hard. I smiled at him as he slowly stopped laughing.

"Why were we laughing so hard?" He asked as he sat up next me. "I honestly don't know. I guess you scared me shitless when you grabbed me from the hallway. You really should give me warning next time." I said back to him stifling back more laughter.

He sat up a little straighter and scooted closer to me. I looked at him in the eyes. If I were to say his eyes were beautiful, that would be an understatement. I could get lost in his eyes and they just made you want to melt right then and there. They were absolutely stunning.

I felt a blush creep up on my cheeks. I immediately looked down at my hands that were again playing with the hem of my scarf. Liam put his fingers under my chin and lifted my head to force me to look at him. He was smiling brilliantly at me. I couldn't help but smile back. His smile was contagious.

I watched his gaze as it went from my eyes down to my lips. I licked my lips involuntarily and brought my own gaze down to his lips. I ripped my attention from his lips back up to his eyes where they were still locked on my lips. "What are you loo-" I didn't get to finish my sentence as Liam crashed his lips down onto mine. His eyes were full of lust and desire. I couldn't help myself but follow along wit his lips. He laid me down on my back and straddled me. His hands were wandering over my body and resting once he found my hips.

I curled my fingers into his hair taking the kiss deeper. His mouth left mine and left small kisses along my jawline and behind my ear. He made his way back up to my ear and starting sucking on it gently. I let out a small moan and pulled his head to make his lips meet mine once again.

His bedroom door suddenly opened and there stood the one person I didn't want to see.


	4. Chapter 4

Ally's POV:

"What in the bloody hell is going on here?" I looked up to see Zayn standing in the doorway with his shoulder leaning up against the doorframe. I quickly sat up, fixing my clothes and fixing my hair. "W-what nothings going on here.." i stammered. "Liam! I called dibs on her, what are you doing mate?"

I pushed Liam off me and ran past Zayn and out into the hallway. I ran to the stairs and grabbed onto the railing, making my way down to my room. Kammy was waiting in my room for me when I got there. She looked at me expectantly with a smirk on her face.

"Where have you been the past half an hour?" she squealed. "Well…" I started to say but she cut me off. "Oh my god. You made out with one of them. Which one? Come on, tell me!" She giggled at me. I couldn't resist, she really was my best friend after all. "Liam. But Zayn walked in on us and he completely freaked. It was actually quite funny.."I said back to her. "I know, I heard him shouting about calling dibs or some shit like that." She giggled. "Yeah I know. I have no idea what that was about though." I said back.

We just stayed in my room for a while. She ended up going back to her room to get ready for bed, I did the same. I always take two showers everyday. Once in the morning and once at night before I go to bed. I turned the water on in the shower. I stripped my clothes off and waited for the shower to warm up.

Steam soon came out from behind the curtains. I stepped inside for a while waiting for my muscles to relax. I did the normal ritual by lathering my hair with shampoo and conditioner. I pushed back the curtain and stepped out grabbing the towel that was sitting on the towel heater. I rubbed myself with the towel and wrapped it around my body.

I walked out of my ensuite and over to my wardrobe. I opened it up and picked out my pajamas. I pulled on my pink yoga shorts, and my favorite free hugs t-shirt and slipped on a pair of ankle socks. I threw my hair up into a pony tail and walked back into my bathroom. I wiped all my makeup off my face and turned off the light. I made my way over to kammy's room. I knocked on the door, no answer. I knocked again, and no answer.

I didn't feel like knocking again so I opened the door up. She wasn't in her room. I checked her bathroom, nope not there. I checked her wardrobe too, and again she wasn't there. I turned her light off and shut the door behind me. I walked down the hall into the kitchen. I flicked on the switch and walked over to the fridge.

There wasn't anything in the fridge to my liking so I opened up the pantry on the other side of the kitchen. Deciding on a box of kraft macaroni and cheese. I set the box near the stove and went searching for a pan to boil the water in. I searched in all the cupboards until I came to a cabinet that spun around inside. I grabbed the pan and put it under the faucet. After filling it with water, i turned on the stove and let it boil. I leaned on the counter reading through some old texts from friends on my phone waiting for the water to boil.

"Need any help here?" I looked up to see Zayn standing by the kitchen table. "No, I don't. I'm perfectly fine cooking mac and cheese." I smirked looking away from my phone. "Fine, but can we talk? Just the two of us? Somewhere besides the house? Maybe if we go for a ride on the horses through the vineyard. Is that okay?" He asked me. It was actually quite cute looking at him, his eyes were pleading for me to say yes. Who could say no to that? "That sounds fine..but when are we going to do this? Its like seven at night. and the suns about to go down." I answered back to him.

He smiled at me and said, "How about after you eat the food, I can go and saddle up the horses right now and you can meet me out there in twenty minutes?" I walked over to the stove and saw that the water was boiling. I turned back to him and smiled and gave a thumbs up to let him know that I was in. I opened the box of mac and cheese and poured the contents in.

About five minutes later I was sitting on the couch with my mac and cheese in a bowl. I always put hot dogs in my mac and cheese with some pepper. You just can't go wrong there. I grabbed the remote and switched on the tele. I turned on the olympics and started watching gymnastics. They were on the un even bars event. Jordan Wieber was up.

I finished up my mac and cheese and picked up my mess. I ran back to my room to pull on a pair of shoes to wear horse back riding. I decided on putting on a pair of my pair of navy colored uggs. They practically matched my free hugs t shirt that I was wearing. I walked out the front door with my phone in my bra. It started buzzing. I grabbed it and saw that Zayn had texted me.

Once you walk out the front door turn left and keep walking until you see me. xx -Zayn

I smiled at his text. I did as he instructed and walked to the left. It was getting kind of cold, but was bearable. I walked for a little while until i saw him leaning up against a horse. I walked up behind him and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around and smiled. I smiled back at him.

"Okay, so how exactly do I ride this?" I asked him. "Well I couldn't find another saddle so I thought you and I could just share a horse." he said. "Oh, that sounds like fun." I said back to him.

I was sat behind zayn while he guided the horse through the vineyard. I had my arms around him to hold on. I have never ridden a horse before. All of a sudden the horse stopped and Zayn moved his head so he was looking back at me. I had my head on his upper back. I tilted my head upstairs and smiled at him. The sun was just setting and somehow we ended on top of a hill.

He switched positions so that he was facing me. I scooted forward a little bit towards him. He wrapped his arms around me as I lay my head down on his chest. I tilted my head up so I was looking at him. He was looking off towards the sunset. It was a marvelous sunset. Absolutely beautiful.

"I know." He said. Wait, did I just say that out loud? "Yes you did." He chuckled. Oh goodness. I felt a blush creeping up my neck. I forced myself to stop looking at him and look downwards towards the ground. I could feel his chest vibrate with laughter. He was laughing at me. I'm not that funny am i? "Yes you are." Oh god. I did it again. This time I pushed myself away from him and spun around so I was facing the horses tail. He let out a laugh and wrapped his arms around my torso pulling me closer.

I struggled in his grasp as he was a lot stronger than me. I finally gave up and just snuggled into his chest getting as comfortable as I could. He leaned his head down towards mine and whispered in my ear. I could feel his hot breath on my ear. It gave me goose bumps. I didn't like the effect he had on me.

"I would say this sunset was almost as beautiful as you, but that would be complete rubbish." He said to me. Did he really just say that to me? Damn his voice is sexy as fuck. I nuzzled my head into the crook of his neck turning back around to face him. I tried to take my gaze off his lips but couldn't. He started slowly leaning in towards me and I followed his actions. We were a mere few centimeters apart when he fell off the horse. What a bloke. He landed on the ground with a thud. I bursted out laughing at him. His face was filled with shock. He definitely didn't try to do that. It was completely hilarious thought.

"Well that's a way to ruin the mood." He said in between laughs.

I hopped off the horse to go sit next to him. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer to him. I rested my head on his shoulder still trying to shake the laughter off. I just couldn't it was just so funny watching him fall off the horse. Especially in such a perfect moment.

"I was gonna ask you if you wanted to possibly hang out with me sometime going for a picnic or something. Would you like to?" He asked me. I looked up at him and smiled. His face was full of pure hope. I had to say yes to him. "I would love to Zayn." He smiled down at me, I smiled back at him repeating his actions.

We stayed like that for a while just all cuddled up in each other until it got too cold for either of us to bear. We got back on the horse and made our way back to the house. On our way back I stayed snuggled up to Zayn. Instead of siting behind him, I was sitting in front with his jacket around my shoulders and one arm cradling me while he used the other arm to tell the horse where to go. It was honestly perfect. He was perfect. I could not wait to go on this date with Zayn.

Kissing Liam was a definite mistake. I decided then and there that I would be with Zayn. He's a total sweetheart and wouldn't do anything to hurt me. He wouldn't take advantage of me. I knew he wouldn't. Would he


End file.
